


On Worthiness

by Theartfulldodger



Series: Drarropoly '20: Founder's Edition [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theartfulldodger/pseuds/Theartfulldodger
Summary: Professors Malfoy and Potter seek a moment of privacy in the Hogwarts greenhouses.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly '20: Founder's Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025722
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	On Worthiness

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/) for the prompt "Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship." A huge thanks to crazybutgood for the beta.

Harry’s breath fogs the glass of the greenhouse as he watches droplets of rain race down the window panes. Hogwarts looms on the hill, a sturdy presence against the battering of sleet and wind, its illuminated windows shining through a cloud of fog and mist. 

A violent gust of air bursts through the door, disrupting a potted ivy on its stand. Harry directs a reparo at the broken pieces but leaves the reassembled pot on the floor. He pushes the door closed before casually brushing dirt from a stool and taking a seat, tapping his foot against a rung impatiently.

A tender warmth quickly envelops the greenhouse, accompanied by the aroma of a familiar magic: crisp pine and eucalyptus. A puff of breath gently tickles Harry’s left ear.

“You’re late,” Harry speaks into the seemingly empty room.

A chuckle accompanies a sharp poke to Harry’s ribs before a lanky blond emerges from beneath a curtain of silvery shadow just inches from Harry’s face. Draco discards the Invisibility Cloak across another stool and casually runs long, bony fingers through the disheveled mess of his icy blond hair. A beautiful flush dusts the top of his sharp cheekbones and his gray eyes sparkle with a hint of mischief. 

“Well, Professor Potter, sincerest apologies for my tardiness. I willingly accept whatever punishment you may see fit for my utterly irresponsible behavior.” Draco’s voice pours from his mouth like honey before he moves to stand between Harry’s legs, meeting him with a gentle kiss. “Sorry I’m late, Amortentia with the sixth years went miserably this afternoon,” he says against Harry’s lips as his hands begin to work at the clasp of the brunet’s robes.

“O’Brian again?” Harry asks into Draco’s mouth before gently depositing kisses across the stubble of his jaw, relishing the coarse feeling against his lips. 

“Who else?” Draco replies before disposing of Harry’s robes onto the floor and quickly moving to the buttons of his shirt. A moan escapes his lips as Harry nips at the sensitive skin behind his ear. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s not talk right now.”

Time stretches meaninglessly as touch replaces words and hands worship exposed skin with silent whispers of adoration. Outside, the winter storm carries on, wind and ice assault the glass building while its occupants remain sheltered inside, safe and warm.

~~~

Draco waves a hand, replenishing his waning heating charm before delicately rebuttoning Harry’s shirt. Harry, still perched on the stool, slips his hands into Draco’s back pockets, allowing himself to be dressed. Their lips meet again in a slow and lazy kiss. 

Draco hums contentedly and weaves his hands into Harry’s dark curls before pulling back to savor his view. “Hmm, we need to find a better hideout. It’s getting too cold for this,” he says, giving a strand of hair a playful tug before curling it around his finger.

Harry looks down in contemplation at Draco’s bare chest and spreads a callused hand over the patchwork of faded translucent scars. “I’m going to the Burrow this weekend. To have dinner, see Teddy.”

“Sounds like fun. But what does that have to do with us needing a warmer location for me to take off your clothes?”

“What if you come with me?” 

“Pardon?”

Harry pauses, allowing his confidence to gain even footing. “I want you to come with me to the Burrow. I want to tell our family and friends about this, us.”

“Harry… do you know-”

“I want to sit next to you at dinner in the Great Hall and I want to sleep with you in my bed. I want to kiss you and not worry about whether we’ll get caught. I’m tired of hiding, Draco.”

Draco feels the words painfully stitch themselves between the layers of his skin, the letters carving into the muscle of his heart. A new collection of invisible scars decorates his body, courtesy of Harry Potter. But instead of whispering of his guilt and worthlessness, they speak of value and warmth and devotion.

“Draco, say something. Please.”

“Harry, I-I don’t know,” he leans forward to press their foreheads together. “Imagine the storm when the world finds out that the Savior is dating a former Death Eater. You will never have a moment of peace.”

“You are more than that, and you know it. My family will see that you make me so, so happy, and they will be happy that I’m happy. Forget the rest of the world. Come with me this weekend. Be with me. All of me.”

A delicate ache lingers deep in Draco’s chest and the rapid beat of his heart elicits an anxious push and pull, to run or stay.

“Okay,” he breathes, making his choice. “I’ll go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come say 'hello' [on Tumblr](https://graymatters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
